inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 034 (GO)
Indefensible! Maboroshi Shot!! ( ！ マボロシショット！！, Bougyo Fukanou! Maboroshi Shotto!!) is the thirty-fourth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Raimon have a match against Genei Gakuen. Raimon can't handle the stadium and got surprised about the stadium. Genei can handle the stadium and also used the stadium in order to pass the ball to their teammates. Mahoro got the ball and shot with Maboroshi Shot and scored the first goal for Genei. After that, Shindou passed the ball to Tenma who passed the ball to Kurama. Kurama used Sidewinder but it got stopped by Utsurogi. Mahoro got the ball and scored the second goal for Genei. The first half ended and Yuki met Amagi and talk with Amagi. The second half started and Tsurugi used Death Drop and scored the first goal for Raimon. Plot First Half Both Raimon and Genei Gakuen arrive finally, and both Mahoro and Amagi each exchanged glares to which Kageyama Hikaru noticed and is shown to be worried for Amagi. Kidou states to Amagi that he will play to which made Amagi happy, but it made Hikaru more worried. When the both teams appeared at the stadium, Raimon was surprised about the stadium. The match starts and Tenma wanted the pass but the bumper was activated and the ball bounced back to Tenma who fell. Everyone was shocked to see how the Pinball Stadium moves. Kidou started to watch the match more. Shindou then stole the ball and passed it to Kurama but it was stolen away from him. Kurama wanted to steal the ball but he ran to the bumper and fell. From afar, Ishido Shuuji is smiling sly while watching the match, Nishiki got the ball and used Acrobat Keep and tries to shoot but fails because of the Stadium. Kurumada was able to sliding the ball away from Mahoro just in time and Raimon complimented Kurumada, but both Shindou and Tenma wonder how to break through the pinball stadium. Raimon started to notice that Genei knows how to work around the stadium and started to shoot at the Raimon's goal which Sangoku saved it. Kidou asked Akane to take photos so that they study the stadium more. Kirino tried to steal the ball but was surprised by the sudden burst of another mechanism in the stadium. Genei shot again at the goal and Sangoku saved it again. One of the members of Genei used Dimension Cut and got the ball from Hamano. Mahoro uses Maboroshi Shot and Amagi used his block hissatsu along with Sangoku but fail to block it and Genei scores the first goal. Raimon got surprised by Mahoro's shot. Back at the hospital, Amemiya Taiyou is shown to be watching the match and is remembering the time he met Matsukaze Tenma. Going back to the match, Genei used the pinball stadium to pass to the teammates but Shindou stole the ball and passed to Tenma. Tenma uses Soyokaze Step to get past one of the members of Genei and he passes it to Kurama who uses Sidewinder in order to score, but it is blocked by Utsurogi's Kage Tsukami. Amagi stole the ball and passed it to Tenma but Tenma missed the pass and the ball went to Genei. Douhara passed the ball to Mahoro who wasn't focusing and Nishiki stole the ball. Then Mahoro kicked the ball out of the line. The ball returned to Genei and a member of Genei used Trick Ball at Hamano and after that, he passed to Mahoro who used Maboroshi Shot and scored the second goal for Genei. The first half ended with Genei Gakuen in lead with 2-0. Half time Hikaru was worried about Amagi and went to Yukie and said against her that she must talk with Amagi about the past. Hikaru went to Amagi and told him to meet Yukie. Yukie and Amagi met each other again and Yukie talked about why Mahoro didn't wanted to talk with Amagi in the past. Amagi went back to the team and Kidou explained how the stadium works. Genei's coach talked with Mahoro that he must focused on the match and defeat Raimon and the revolution. Second half The second half started and Kidou told the reserves that they must look at the match and that they must stand clear to switch when it is needed, making Ichino and Aoayma look to each other. Shindou took the kick-off and passed to Tenma. Tenma passed to Tsurugi. Kidou gave the signal and Tsurugi used Death Drop, which made Utsurogi surprised and Tsurugi scored the first goal for Raimon. Raimon was happy about the first goal. Genei took the kick-off and Shindou stole the ball from Douhara and Shindou passed to Hamano but Mahoro slide-tackled Hamano, Injuring Hamano. Mahoro told against Amagi that Genei will win and that Raimon will lose. Hissatsu used * * (Debut) * (Debut) * * * * * (Debut) * (Debut) * Proverb Daichi Nothing's impossible in soccer! Gallery Raimon's Formation GO 34 HQ.png|Raimon's formation. Shindou Stole The Ball GO 34 HQ.png|Shindou stole the ball. Raimon Surprised About The Pinball Stadium GO 34 HQ.png|Raimon surprised about the stadium. Kurumada Sliding Tacked The Ball GO 34 HQ.png|Kurumada sliding tackled Mahoro. Raimon Shocked About The Shoot GO 34 HQ.png|Raimon got surprised about the shot. Genei Scored The First Goal GO 34 HQ.png|Genei scored the first goal. Raimon Surprised About The First Goal GO 34 HQ.png|Raimon shocked about the first goal. Yuki And Amagi Talking to Each Other GO 34 HQ.png|Yukie talking with Amagi about the past. Raimon Listening To Kidou GO 34 HQ.png|Raimon listening to Kidou. Kidou Said Against The Reserves To Stand Clear GO 34 HQ.png|Kidou saying to the reserved that they must get ready because anyone one of them might play in the match. Tenma And Shindou Happy About The First Goal GO 34 HQ.png|Tenma and Shindou happy about the first goal. Trivia *This episode features a new opening and ending which are from the Inazuma Eleven GO Shine version. Navigation